The creatures of the night
by RobertDaller
Summary: After driving back from a movie, Grunkle Ford, Dipper, and Pacifica, end up lost in the forest, all alone, and cornered by a variety of creatures, some familiar, some not, and all of them seem to run away... all because of their Great Uncle... no not the Stan we know, but Great Uncle Ford. Takes place after 'A Pacifica and Dipper story'
1. Chapter 1

Well this was random of me, now wasn't it?  
DIPCIFICA AGAIN.  
XD This takes place after my previous story 'A Pacifica and Dipper story'

We begin our story, on a day like any other.  
Mabel rushes down to Dipper, who is seen eating cereal.  
"DIPPER!" She yells

Dipper groans "What is it Mabel?..."

Mabel smiles, handing him a cell phone.  
"PHOOOOOONE!"

Dipper grabs the phone quickly.  
"IT MUST BE PACIFICA!"

Mabel rolls her eyes "You guys been...hanging out a lot lately huh?"

Dipper answer's the phone "Hey! Pacifica! How's it going?"

Mabel sighs

Dipper walks outside laughing.

Grunkle Stan looks to her "Hey Munchkin...  
what's wrong? why are you giving your Grunkle that frowny face?"

Mabel groans "It's Dipper...  
all he wants to do lately is hang out with Pacifica..."

Grunkle Ford walks up out of the vending machine with a giant hammer.  
"HEY! Has anyone seen Dipper? I need a partner for this paticular experiment."

Mabel sighs again "Good luck with that...he's outside talking to his 'girlfriend'"

Grunkle Ford stands in shock, and gasps loudly.  
"G-g-g-g-g-girlfriend?  
How could that 12 year old have gotten a girlfriend...  
he's just like me! and girls hate guys like me.  
WE'RE MAJOR TURN OFFS.  
WE'RE-"

Grunkle Stan replies "Nerdesaurs?"

Grunkle Ford clears his throat "Uuumm...  
yes..  
that.  
Well...  
Does anyone else think they can help me with this experiment?"

Mabel gets off her chair.  
"*SIGH*  
Why not?  
Got nothing better to do...  
Dipper will probably be talking to Pacifica all day on his cell phone."

They both walk past the vending machine.

A few hours pass.  
Mabel and Ford walk up.

Mabel's hair is seen standing straight up, somehow defying the law's of gravity.  
"GRUNKLE FORD!  
FIX THIS!  
NOW!"

Grunkle Ford laughs "Ahahahahahahahahahaha,  
I would love to buuuuut...  
I have no idea how."

Mabel screams "AAAAAAAAAGH!"

Her hair then falls back down.  
"Oh...good...  
Ahahahahahaha..."

Stan is reading the newspaper.  
"Sooo..how did the 'experiment' go?"

Mabel

Ford screams "IT WENT GREAT!  
I was using a special 'jelly' I created,  
when rubbed on a substance it allow's it to defy the law's of gravity.  
I was testing to see if it would work on a human, I needed a partner because someone needed to help the other person down.  
But for some odd reason it didn't wash out of her hair...

BUT, when I came up here, it distegrated..  
It must be the summer heat, after all, the place down there is kept SUPER refrigerated."

We see Dipper walk in.  
"Hey guys, Pacifica wants to go to this movie, her parents bought tickets and everything,  
it comes on in the next FIVE minutes, it's not far from here, but she needs someone to pick us up, Grunkle Stan, would you-"

Stan replies "No I most certainly will not,  
The Lost episode of Ducktective airs in five minutes,  
I ain't missing a SECOND of it."

Soos walks in, and Dipper runs up to him.  
"SOOS! I NEED YOUR HELP!  
Would you drive me to the movies in the next five minutes?"

Soos laughs "Hahaha, sorry dude, I would,  
but unfortunately I don't have a license right now,  
I can't get it renewed until tommorow..."

Dipper groans "UGH, SOOS, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Soos shrugs "It just needs renewing dude, you know how it is."

Mabel walks over.  
"Why don't you ask Wendy to take you?"

Dipper's face turns pale "That... is a terrible idea.  
way too awkward."

Stan replies "What about Pacifica's parents?"

Dipper groans "I do NOT wanna get in the car with those two after what happened...  
Also, they don't exactly know it's ME Pacifica's dating, so uumm... no."

Ford raises his hand "I could maybe take you,  
if...that's ok."

Dipper replies "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh...  
OK!"

Stan gets up, throwing the newspaper aside and into Mabel's face.  
"Now wait just a second Fordy,  
you're not allowed to leave the house! because-"

Ford replies "People will just think i'm you, as in me,  
and as long as you stay home, it'll be fine."

Stan growls "Grrr...  
I suppose...  
Just don't do anything to mess up my terrible reputation, alright?"

Ford nods "Yeah sure...whatever Stanley.  
So I should drive your car? ooooooooorrrrrr?"

Stan ponders "Well you can drive your old car if you want,  
I have it tucked somewhere in the garage, I never drove it because you had the key in your pockets when you fell into the portal.  
Do you have it with you?"

Ford nods, grabbing out the keys.  
"They were one of the only things I had left from this world,  
so I took them with me everywhere, just like my glasses.

Now come on kid! to the Fordmobile!"

Dipper rushes alongside him.  
"ALRIGHT!"

Mabel sighs again.  
"Grunkle Stan...  
It's not fair."

Grunkle Stan sips a Dr. Pitt.  
"What's not fair?"

Mabel looks to him.  
"I came here thinking i'd get MY epic Summer romance,  
and just look! Dipper ended up with a girlfriend!  
And a RICH girlfriend at that!"

Stan shrugs "Eh, don't worry about it kid, you'll find somebody.  
what about that spanish kid? weren't you and him-"

Mabel sighs loudly "I don't wanna talk about it..."

Stan pats her back.  
"Don't worry kid,  
i'm sure the right guy is out there...  
just waiting for you..."

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

Let's skip time a bit,  
Grunkle Ford is now picking the kids up.

They get in the back of the car.  
Grunke Ford smiles "So you kids have fun?"

Pacifica hugs onto him.  
"Lots of fun!"

Dipper laughs "Yeah, but the movie was sorta boring,  
we only had a good time because of this guy in the area who kept yelling out random stupid stuff."

Pacifica laughs as well "Hahaha,  
remember when he screamed "LEGGO MY EGGO?!"

Dipper cracks up again "Oh man...that was hilarious!"

Ford replies "Well i'm glad you kids had fun.  
Ugh... I can't see because of all of this fog.  
which way am I supposed to go? I can't see.  
I'll go left."

Dipper screams "GRUNKLE FORD NO!"

He turns the car, and the car goes off a large cliff,  
the car turns around around and finally lands upside down at the bottom of the cliff,  
in the middle of the forest.

They each scream, as they're tossed around and around.  
groaning as they come to a stop.

Grunkle Ford rubs his head "You kids ok?"

Dipper groans "Yes...I... I think so."

Pacifica replies as well "Y-yeah... i'm good."

Ford punches out a window.  
"Come on, we can crawl out the window,  
don't worry about the car, it's probably totaled anyway, we'll find our way home."

Dipper and Pacifica look to one another, and then attempt to get out of the car.

END OF CHAPTER 


End file.
